DragonQuest IX: The Epic of Xeno, The Angelic Bard
by ElementNeo
Summary: An alternate Universe of DragonQuest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies. Xeno, a Celestrian given mortality and tasked with recovering seven wicked wishing Medallions, must confront an age old Celestrian villain with the help of three mortals and an unexpected guest called Mercy. Along the way he meets Armaldo the Pervy Alchemist and discovers what it means to be Human.


DragonQuest IX FanFic:

The Epic of Xeno, the Angelic Bard

Chapter One:

As the Wheels of Destiny Turn! The Chosen Youth Foretold!

Xeno stood upon the Observation Deck of the celestial citadel known as the Observatory. His home was a veritable fortress suspended in the clouds. Xeno looked down on the mortal lands below, enveloped in the thick clouds that perpetually hid the floating castle. He mused about what it must be like down there as the darkness of midnight began to break into dawn. He pondered sleep, and hunger... love and intimacy. He thought hard about what it must be like to be subject to the cold and the heat, the sun and the weather.

This one being, known only as Xeno, was in fact, a Celestrian. A divine steward over the mortal races. He was charged with their safekeeping, and with their protection and wellness. He was a divine light to those whose souls had passed not from darkness to light, but had become caught in the mire of earthly bonds and thus reduced to mere shadows of their former selves.

Xeno was also a warrior, skilled in the art of the blade and the bow. He was potent in the use of the lance, and many more earthly weapons. He was a magical being too, over the principalities of air and water... a rare gift. For not many Celestrians bore two elemental affinities, and they were those who became renowned. The chief of all Celestrians was once a mighty warrior... and Xeno's thoughts turned to a cataclysmic war he had only read about in a class one day.

Supposedly the current head over the body was once a Celestrian called Lurin, and not the benign Apus Major whom Xeno had come to respect and love. But this Lurin, being of the exceedingly rare Light affinity, as well as the Air affinity, became proud, or so it was spoken of in texts of old. He rebelled against the Almighty and... Xeno shuddered as a chill ran down his spine. The fate of Lurin was worse than the price of disobedience... Xeno would rather be dead than be like him.

Xeno shifted his feet uncomfortably and gazed down, the chill wind did nothing to him as his paper thin garments blew with all their tassels. He fanned his small wings and caught some of the breeze, and, feeling the lift his moods lightened. Flying exhilarated him. He loved the pull and strain on his joints, the drag and current of the air itself... and he was good at it. He got top marks on his flying exams. See, Xeno was only a student until just recently, and his new mentor, Aquila, was a hard Celestrian to please.

He was famed for being both strict and competent, and for having never took an apprentice since his last one died. Xeno worked hard on his grades, and with an arm bending from the preeminent Apus Major, he succeeded in acquiring Aquila. Xeno mused further on these things as the very Celestrian he pondered watched him from the door.

"Xeno." he said calmly. He had a liquid and collected voice, smooth as silk and confident. But it had the edge of icy rigidness. Aquila was a master of the Water element... he even surpassed his good friend Columba in magic, who was the current Air steward and Xeno's other magic teacher. "Yes Master?" Xeno inquired, turning to face his mentor. He had trepidation when he spoke with Aquila, all to aware that the smallest slip might warrant death. They were Celestrians, and despite Apus Major's leniency, it was not actually his call to make.

Celestrians all answered to their immediate superiors, and the measure each was held to was perfection. Aquila watched his student a moment more. His face was a practiced mask, but worry littered his mind. This boy was gifted, pure, and he had come to care very much for him in the few months they had spent together... but it seemed he was far more than an average Celestrian.

Whilst Xeno pondered, Apus Major had spoke to Columba, who was over Aquila, who spoke to Aquila saying, "Come follow me." When Aquila assented, she spoke quickly and in a hushed tone. "Xeno has been chosen for a dangerous task. He is the envoy of which was foretold. But... I fear for him." Aquila's lips pursed, "Tell me friend, what bothers your heart?" He asked in reply to her tension.

Celestrians of sufficient maturity could sense emotions, read minds, and see even the most cleverly hidden spirits... Aquila could feel her anxiety dripping from her like poison from the mouth of an asp. "He is to take on mortality. And descend among them to stop a great evil.

Apus Major bade you say to him, as was spoken plainly, "'Xeno, the time has come for you to descend into world and fulfill a great destiny. A certain man has distributed seven medallions to seven people below. These medallions must be recovered, for they are full of wickedness. You will be collected shortly after you have fulfilled your journey, and be granted your Guardianship as a reward.' " she paused, then went on to say, "I fear for him Aquila... he will need help."

Aquila remembered these things, and knew that the man Columba spoke of was powerful, and wicked. He had spoke to Apus Major at length... the man was called Neras, and full of deceitful and evil energies. He was home to a great, but as yet unknown demon... and these medallions had the sinister ability to grant men's desires, but in only the evilest of intents. Aquila considered his apprentice, whose nerves heightened at the silence, he smiled, and Xeno faltered.

Xeno had never seen Aquila smile before. His mentor beckoned him to go over the edge with him, Aquila had the money provision Xeno needed. As they took flight, Aquila watched Xeno's fears dissipate rapidly. He knew his apprentice well enough to know he would be comfortable talking in the air. "Go on Xeno... blow some steam off. Let me see what you've learned last session."

Xeno grinned in delight, "Absolutely Master! I've been practicing!" he trilled, and began the most complex maneuvers a flier could attempt. He dove and swooped with grace, turned half-turns and tight and lazy loops apiece. He corkscrewed neatly and came back to his mentor, lazily gliding on eddies despite his small wings. They were close to the ground now, and Aquila and Xeno alighted not far from Aquila's Guardianship of Angel Falls.

Aquila became serious, and Xeno grew anxious again... but soon, upon seeing this, his mentor softened. He spoke gravely however as he said, "Xeno... I have the direst straits. A great evil has come to the land, and you are the lone envoy to stop it." His apprentice paled, and he could feel so many fears and nerves off of him he had to force his apprentice out to continue.

"I am tasked with giving you this money, your mortality to guise yourself... and nothing more." Xeno was so flush now he was a ghost as Aquila explained the mission and ended by putting the money in his hands. His mentor spoke up saying, "Xeno... I now choose to put my life on the line for you. I myself order you to seek help.

I will not see another apprentice die on some fool errand. Be careful Xeno." And he embraced his apprentice, so full of compassion that even as his mortality came upon him, Xeno could feel the wisps of his mentors love for him. Aquila merely smiled at him as he said before he became invisible, "You make me proud, do well." and with that his mentor returned to the skies, invisible to Xeno.

Xeno took off at a trot, acutely aware of the cold of the night, his growling stomach, and an incessant weariness as he ran. By the time he got to Angel Falls his breath was rasp from the five mile run. He tried to pace himself, but he still ran himself ragged. The shop was not open, and the Inn, run by a young punk and truly revolting in every way, was not a great place to sleep. But Xeno was tired, and hungry... so he paid the boy to get him some food and for a bed for the night. Xeno devoured ham and potatoes as if it were the first thing he had ever eaten... which in fact it was.

It drew looks from the boy, who said under his breath, "Weirdo." and returned to his counter. In the morning, Xeno became keenly aware that his outfit was not at all going to cut it in this world. He walked into the shop, however, mindful of needing a bargain... for if he needed helpers, that might mean extra expenses. The shop keeper looked on at this strange person.

Five foot something and lean, with short silver hair that fell in locks and gleaming silver eyes... he looked like an angel! The boy's face was sculpted, pure looking and good natured, and his body was honed and toned like a soldier's. But his clothes were the weirdest part... the shop owner had never seen such expensive looking clothes!

Xeno looked the shop keeper in the eyes and asked, "What's cheap?" The shop keeper replied, with a little difficulty at being addressed that way, "Excuse me?" Xeno watched him, then remembered a mortal formality, and said, "Forgive me... I'm Xeno, what's your name?" The shop keeper was more on his guard now... this guy was definitely far afields. He said, "I'm Thomas... and may I be so bold as to ask where your from?" Xeno thought quickly and said, "Farther away than most, but closer than some."

Thomas nodded, it wasn't an answer and he knew it, but he was interested to know why the boy was being cagey, so he asked, "You lost? I mean... we're nice folk around here. We don't want trouble if you take my meaning." Xeno appraised the man, he ascertained that the shop keeper thought him hostile.

He took a different tact immediately and said imploringly and apologetically, "My apologies. I am not from around here at all. I just needed some help with my shopping, and I'm on limited funds." He smiled a warm and genuine smile, to which the shop keeper relented and pulled out some wares.

"You look like an adventurer at any rate, so this stuff might suit you. This sword is the highest quality I carry... but trust me, a good weapon is paramount. The clothes..." he began showing Xeno a leather cape and tunic, cotton pants, shoes, and all manner of goods. Xeno could appreciate all the reasons Thomas gave... he knew the worth of the gear himself anyway. In truth, Thomas was an adventurer before retiring to Angel Falls for a quiet life, and for some reason Xeno had gotten on his good side all of a sudden.

Thomas saw the boy was awkward, and decided to give him a leg up. Everyone in Angels Falls was nice... except that trouble maker Ivor. Ivor was the mayor's son, lazy... and good for little, except making problems. He was the punk who owned the Inn Xeno so despised, and his mother made the food Xeno so heartily enjoyed. Thomas rang Xeno up, but gave him a discount... the boy had said he was on a budget, and Thomas got why.

He had a decent amount of gold pieces on him, but adventurers often needed to share the loot to survive. In the end, Thomas was shocked when the boy asked him to turn around so he could change. Flabbergasted he complied, and was presented with Xeno's near priceless garb. He deigned to keep his shoes, as they fit better than the shop owner's pair.

Thomas watched the boy set off with the sword and scabbard on his back and the light, leather shield fastened to his arm. Xeno took measured strides, preserving his strength as he set out to seek help with his endeavor. Along the way he pondered how he was going to explain his mission to his companions. Situations flashed through his mind before he stopped and took a steadying breath.

He said to himself, in a rather commanding voice for one so young, "Steady Xeno... leave that to the Almighty." And soldiered on. Night fell... but Xeno's eyes had already become somewhat accustomed to the full moon... and the tree cover was scant. He heard yelling in the distance, it sounded like a quarrel... but soon he heard a young girl shriek. He found it odd, as he sprinted to her rescue, that her cry would excite him so... his normally impassive demeanor was now frntic and anxious. He arrived just outside their field of vision... and listened. This is what he heard:

"I say we have the little bitch!" said one man with a scathing voice. "All of us share her? She wouldn't last." another, more vile voice replied. A deeper voice said, "Just leave her there... we have what we wanted anyway." but the two men were insistent. Xeno could not stand there and do nothing! It was his sworn duty as a Celestrian to protect and uphold the helpless, and soon his instincts and all of his training for Guardianship took over.

He stepped into the firelight of their torches and said... deathly quiet, "Leave now. Take what is yours and depart. The girl will come with me." The girl was knocked out, and had been laid slumped against a wagon wheel. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, and her bare feet callous from running on trails. Her hair was matted, but vivid red... and she could pass for sleeping if it was not for the big open wound on her head. The two men turned and drew their knives... but the older man, who knew something of honor... as well as dangerous people, stepped back.

They came at Xeno, but in a moment his sword was out, and his demeanor changed a second time. He was cold now... his training had fully kicked in. He spilled one mans guts, threw the other to the ground and ended him through the heart, twisting the blade with a crunch as he cracked ribs. He wrenched the weapon out and cleaned it mechanically, turning to the man who was left and saying, "Tell them I'm coming." The man went wide-eyed in shock... he had never seen a human fight that way before.

He mouted the wagon and left in a hurry as Xeno picked up the girl's nearly lifeless body. She was alive, but cusping on death... so he tore a stitch of his pants legs, creating ragged shorts, and made bandages. He then set to work magically mending her injury and it was enough, but barely. He wrapped her head and set his cape over her. She needed sleep, and food, so he left to find something to give her to eat. He returned a few hours later with nothing but wild vegetables, unsure if some of them were even safe to eat.

He cooked a stew and tried it first and sure enough in a few hours he was sick. He passed the night hungry and miserable as she slept peacefully... and as dawn alighted, she began to turn and mumble. In a flash not moments after that she sat bolt upright and stabbed wildly as if she had a knife, her face full of fear. Xeno merely gave her a grumpy, "Good morning." despite her drama. She looked around, then asked quietly, "Did they hurt me again?" Xeno watched her carefully and thought awhile before answering, "The wound was bad, yes."

But the girl said, "Not that way... the other way." His face registered his flagrant shock to realize she obviously had prior to been hurt that way, and he felt bad he had not come sooner. In a kind voice, which was completely counterpoint to his currently foul mood, he asked, "What is your name little one?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned, in a rather adorable fashion much like a child as she replied, "Kira... but you didn't say. Did they hurt me again? I was asleep... that's always when they do that." Xeno gulped, "No. I managed to get rid of them." He looked over to the shallow graves he had made shortly after throwing up his soup.

He was feeling slightly ill again as Kira began eating the soup, to which he became anxious and exasperated, scolding, "Don't eat that it's bad for you!" She stopped eating at that, and asked, "Why?" Xeno frowned, "You can't eat those plants, they're from the wild." Kira only smiled, "Silly boy... I eat those all the time." and resumed eating.

Xeno figured he'd find out sooner or later, so he allowed her. He watched the girl awhile... she seemed starved. And her little hat kept twitching along with her tattered skirt. Finally with an almighty flop the hat fell free and showed two rather large fox ears. Xeno stared as she picked it up, but noticed she got very quiet... and began looking around for something. "Did you lose something?" Xeno asked, not unkindly even, but Kira froze and wouldn't answer him.

She merely watched him in terror. He soon realized she watched his sword rather than him, and believed she was now connecting the dots of what happened last night. He reached out to her gently and said, "It's okay... I'm a friend." But she merely began to cry, whispering, "Don't take me... please..." Xeno frowned, "Take you where?" he thought. He leaned back, then suddenly got up and began unbuckling his sword. She flinched when he began... but watched curiously as it soon hit the ground with a clatter.

"I-I don't understand... aren't you a slaver?" she replied timidly. Xeno understood now, her shifter status meant slavers would hunt her for sale as an exotic pet or some non-sense... he was somewhat familiar with many mortal sins and vices at any rate. She was still crying, so he hugged her and said gently, "No... I'm no slaver. I'm a friend. I want to help you." She subsided after a long time, and asked, "Why?" It was a loaded question.

Xeno felt the truth was in order, so he knelt down to eye level with her (for she was very short, almost a foot shorter than little Xeno) and said, "Because I'm all alone out here, without anybody at all. And I need help with a very important task... and also... because I don't like being alone." The last part he added, but inside he more than felt lonely enough for it to be true.

He missed Aquila, and Columba, and the fellow apprentices he talked with and played games with. He wanted a friend as much as he needed a helper. She rubbed her eyes again, her ears twitching as she did and said, "You want me to steal things too?" Xeno hadn't expected that, so he asked, "Can you do anything else?"

She shook her head with overt vigor and said, "I'm the best thief in these parts, all the others say so because I can turn into this." and at that she simply morphed into a vulpine anthro form... then brushed Xeno's cheek with the downiest fur he had ever felt. He understood now, she had the perfect pick pocket hands... and it was confirmed as she shifted only back partway, leaving just her hands and bare feet wreathed in the pelt.

He frowned, Xeno didn't like stealing... but those skills could be handy in retrieving the medallions. Also, Xeno didn't care about pilfering things nobody owned, or from vile, wicked creatures... so he saw the use. He finally smiled at her, which, as she had frowned when he did, believing he'd turn her down, caused her to in fact beam at him. He said as she smiled, "I think you could have good use for me, but for now we have to get to the next town... only I really have no idea where it is."

Xeno had failed every cartography course he ever took, and several instructors had to tutor him to pass. As such he was abysmal at the usual Celestrian knack for teleportation. Teleporting was dangerous if you didn't know how to do it well, so Xeno usually flew everywhere. Now he began to miss his wings more than ever, as he had been forced to plow through vast landscapes devoid of his whereabouts until he either found a civilized area or met a wayfarer like him to hook up with who could tell him how to get to one.

Xeno had unwittingly, however, found his best asset here. As Kira lived in the wilderness and had excellent knowledge of many landscapes, she was invaluable as a tracker as well as a thief. She was only about sixteen, but had lived in the wild most of her life, and traveled abroad in the company of various scoundrels and scallywags. She simply loved to travel, and was interested in this stranger.

He was very nice to help her like that, and he seemed so sorry that he couldn't help her sooner. And he had said he was all alone... Kira understood that. She was usually all alone in the wilderness, and more than anything she had always wanted a family, or at least a friend. None of the men who usually picked her up were at all friendly. She could smell the mens rotting carcasses over by those mounds of dirt, and it made her slightly hungry.

She decided to finish the soup however, since most travelers hated it when she ate dead things in front of them... and this one seemed so nice she decided not to do that to him. Watching him put his sword back on she noticed he had a large money purse on... and a shield... and good clothes... and it struck her! He was an adventurer! Her ears shot straight up and her tail wagged incessantly as she squeaked, "Oo!Oo!Oo!" over and over for a long time.

The traveler watched with interest as she did this, but she didn't care. He wasn't a slaver at all! He was one of those heroes that everybody talked about, but Kira never got to meet. She was always on the bad guy side because it seemed to happen that only the bad guys took her in. It didn't help that people hated shifters, thinking they were just like common monsters and therefore evil.

Kira liked people, but only nice people. Sadly, she hadn't met many nice people, except really that strange man who gave her food that one time... but she wasn't really sure he was a man. She told the robber with her, "I saw an angel!" because after he gave her the bread, he seemed to vanish into nowhere. She couldn't even smell him, and even then... he smelled different. Now that she thought about it... this man smelled a little the same. He smelled like blood, and sweat, and food... but also like that strange evasive smell that other man had. Kira decided to simply ask, "Are you an angel?"

She looked at him hopefully as he turned bright pink. Xeno hadn't expected that, it was so out of the blue. He didn't reply, but deflected the question to, "We need to press on, where's the nearest town?" She knew he was dodging her on purpose, but decided she'd wheedle it out of him later. She knew how to be so adorable sometimes that everyone cracked, even the hardened robbers. "Stornway's not far, and there's a good tavern there that lots of heroes like you frequent." she said, causing Xeno to feel a wholly different sensation.

His gut swooped like he'd just done a power dive and his face got very warm. "Sure... um, lead the way." She giggled and lead on, he liked her. It was funny, the angel boy liked her. Nobody ever liked Kira that way... she wondered if he'd ever ask her out. She had heard people who liked one another did that sometimes.

She hummed a merry tune as she forged a rather blistering pace towards Stornway. Xeno kept up, shocked by how fast this little girl could really go. It was night again as they camped, when Kira asked, "Can I borrow your sword? I don't want to eat vegetables tonight."

Xeno was wary, he didn't trust the girl enough to give her his weapon like that. "No." he said shortly. She frowned, then shrugged and slunk off. Little did Xeno know she was hunting as a full-out fox, and returned as such with a small raccoon in her mouth. Xeno stared at the fox for a while... did foxes normally behave this way in the mortal world? It looked up at him balefully, and it's ear twitched. Then he made the connection, that was Kira!

He looked around as if expecting to see some other food, then realized yet again he would go hungry, to which his stomach protested loudly. She whined slightly at him and stalked off again, only to return and deposit a dead rabbit in his lap, looking up at him with a gape mouth like, "Is that good?" He scratched her ears and set about fashioning a spit, happy the girl didn't blow him off.

As the night turned, off in Stornway at the Quester's Rest Bar and Inn, two figures shared a spartan meal and coffee as they mused about work. The woman, built, strong, and lean... told a man who was a veritable giant, "Jack... we're short on cash again." A woman with blue hair and a beautiful face perked up at that. It had been said quietly, but this woman, Patty by name, didn't want them not staying the night. Jack, and the woman Sara, were good friends of hers and in her employ.

For her agent services... which they were in the hole with anyway, she charged them the minimal fee. Hence Sara and Jack often washed dishes or scrubbed floors to get by. Jack sipped his coffee and took a piece of bacon off the plate. The meal was only a few sausages, scant bacon, and bread without any butter. It was poor fare compared to what most people ate, mainly because the Quester's Rest provided excellent services at good prices.

Jack had basic clothing on, and some ragged pants, and even sitting was head and shoulders over Sara and twice as wide. His amazing mohawk stretched out and fell in locks over his head as Sara's plain cut of simple brown hair was a sharp contrast to it's outlandish black statement.

Sara's eyes were ordinary brown, and concealed a deeper person behind the lazy, mosey facade. Jack's green ones were razor sharp, and belched fire at all who locked gazes with him. Sara sipped her coffee, not liking it very much. She preferred water, or fruit juices when they could afford them... and she was not fond of alcohol even for a priest.

See both Jack and Sara were mercenaries, and ardent believers in the promises of the Almighty. Sara was a former Martial Artist, and Jack an ardent Warrior. Both were following their dreams, Sara, as a Priest, and Jack... a would be Paladin. They always made sure to take jobs at fair prices, and poorly equipped that meant poor missions. Jack's weapon of choice was naught more than a sharpened bamboo stick, but Sara's was very different.

Sara trained with monks at a far off monastery, and was taught how to fight with the staff. Her weapon was a simple oak carrying pole which was always found with her accompanying buckets of water. Sara was deceptively strong, and very fast for someone of her vocation, whilst Jack was abnormally skillful and potently strong.

As the two settled in for another night spent in debt, wagon wheels could be heard careening into the gates nearby, for the Quester's Rest was near the north gate. It skittered to a halt outside, and the usual troop came in... or at least, one of them did. It was the tall, older man with more dignity as a thief, and he looked as if he'd just seen a Spirit. Both Jack and Sara watched Patty serve him, and ambled up to the bar to listen in.

The man sat down and the conversation went as such, with Patty saying, "Look like ya seen a spook Reg. Anything wrong?" She was baiting him to tell, which he seemed eager to if anything, as he merely said, "He's coming. Whoever the hell he is he's coming. That's all I know." Sara watched him intently, she knew this could mean trouble. She spoke up asking, "Reg, hon... what's up with ya? What's goin' on here? We can't help if ya don't say anything." Reg simply ordered a beer by way of, "Gimme a minute here." and waited as Patty tapped it and eagerly listened. He went into the story of what Xeno did, what he said, and what became of it.

Patty seemed interested, and thought, "Maybe I should wake poor Erinn... seems a rather troublesome guy is coming our way." Jack was boisterous as he said, "Don't worry, I'll stop him! Two thugs is nothin'... I'm a Warrior. No one can beat me in a fight!" Sara cocked an eyebrow and said, "I wouldn't be so sure bro... from what it seems, this guy isn't afraid of anything. And it seems there might be a good reason too."

Reg didn't want to speak the rest of the night, and frankly ended up drunk at the end of it anyway. Sara and Jack turned in for the night, in case this marauder showed up the next day. Patty had Jack launch Reg's drunk carcass out the door before bed, and docked a grossly over-sufficient sum from his debt for it.

She liked them... they weren't just adventurers, they were real heroes like that man she met all those years ago in the Hexagon. She recalled him, but couldn't place his name, and he had never really came back since then. She often wondered what happened, he had told her and Erinn he was looking for 'figs' and stalked off without a word... it was as if he disappeared.

Now all kinds of disasters were brewing, an evil knight was terrorizing Stornway, rumors of wars and pestilence spreading since the recent earthquake. Things were topsy turvy now. What Patty didn't know was far from being a marauder, the man who was about to make a mess in her tavern would become the greatest hero the realms would ever know...

Xeno followed Kira to the west gate of Stornway, and consequently passed Reg's unconscious form before stepping into the Quester's Rest to see if he could finally rustle up some help. Kira had spoke that night of how this Inn housed or entertained dozens of adventurers of all sorts. Sara and Jack paid the newcomer no mind as he stepped in, and Xeno merely ambled around looking for a seat.

Finally he sat at the bar, and Patty asked him, "What would you like, hon?" Xeno perked up at that, people sure were friendly here! "I need some help with a grave errand." he said casually, not even realizing Patty was the actual bookkeeper for the Adventurer's Guild the Quester's Rest ran. Patty picked up on his naivety, but glossed over it saying, "Then you came to the right place, darling. But more to the point, do you want a drink?" Xeno nodded, "That'd be grand, what do you serve?" She handed him a menu, and his brow furrowed. After a minute, he asked, "Why are there numbers after every drink?" Patty stared, that was quite a question.

"That's the price." she said tartly, thinking he was deliberately being an ass. Xeno nodded, completely disregarding her attitude and said warmly, "Okay then! Just a... do you have anything erm... not strong?" he frowned. She rolled her eyes and deposited a mug of water in front of him saying acidly, "And if you have any other needs... hesitate to ask."

Xeno frowned, then he got the feeling he had done it again. He called her back, causing her to become more agitated and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you... I'm new here." Patty was angry, so she said, "New to earth, hon?" in a sarcastic voice. Kira finally came around, and hearing this said, "Oh! I knew you were an angel! See Patty! He's an angel. Don't be mean to him, he's on an important mission." Patty began yelling at both of them, which drew Jack and Sara's attention.

In their minds they believed the marauder had shown up, but when they arrived at the scene, they saw two timid looking youths scared witless by Patty's arduous tirade. Jack broke it up and said in an undertone, "This is our merciless marauder? He looks like a wimp." But Sara hushed him and said, "What's your name, hon?" He replied meekly, "Xeno." Sara smiled and went on to say, "Why are you here?" Xeno took heart from her kindness, and the obvious fact that their presence kept Patty (whom he was now and forevermore terrified of) at bay.

He said, "I have been sent on an errand by my superiors to collect seven medallions. Kira has agreed to help me." but at this Patty burst out again yelling, "A shifter! You keep company with that filth! What is this, some sick joke!?" and Sara snapped, her staff came up fast and slapped Patty, Jack, Xeno and Kira each across their face in a practiced and fluid twirl as she shouted, "Enough! Will y'all just stop bickerin' and listen for a change!" The tavern fell quiet... Sara seldom yelled, and was known for being peaceable, meek, and easy-going.

Sara yelled, "Obviously Xeno here isn't a normal person and I for one believe in angels. As far as shifters go, we're all people at heart." she glared at Patty with this one and said, slightly more calmly, but with an edge of a growl to her, "And you of all people should know that one. I'm surprised at you." Patty looked down abjectly... a stranger had saved not just her life, but her business as well. Sara stalked off to their table, huffing as she went.

Xeno was dumbstruck, but oddly not as scared of Sara as Patty's acid bite. Patty said meekly, causing Xeno to jump, saying, "I'm sorry... she's right. I should have known better as I pride myself on figuring people out. I let my anger get the better of me." and bustled about doing nothing in particular. Jack got the hint and said to them, "Come on, whoever you are ,we could use the company."

Xeno nodded and Kira bobbed along behind them with a buoyancy that even Sara's ominous roars couldn't completely deflate. Sara still looked pissed as they sat down, and Jack was not about to help as he began casting a judgmental glance at Xeno.

Xeno didn't catch it, which began to make Jack annoyed. This caused Sara to take notice of the thing, Jack to step up his act to get noticed by Xeno and a tension to start to hang in the air. Sara began glaring at Jack who stared down Xeno with challenge spewing out of his eyes as Xeno looked between both of them in confusion and Kira began to whine knowing exactly what this was going to turn into.

At Xeno's confusion Jack began to get pissed, his temple started to throb and Sara finally demanded, "Jack!" which among the tension caused all three of them to jump. Jack looked at Xeno and scoffed, "He's pathetic. Some mission? He couldn't even beat me in a fight. He broke down from Patty screaming at him." Sara glared and retorted, "Patty's made sterner men than you cry Jack, don't even start on this poor boy."

Jack snorted, "Unless he beats me in a fight I won't help him." Jack was arrogant and proud, but Sara was humble. She felt Xeno needed the chance, so she began to say, "What if..." but Xeno cut in saying, "I accept your challenge... but if I win, you both help me with my mission."

Jack said confidently, "Psh. Fine by me, but if you lose we get your cash." Sara looked at him shocked, that wasn't like Jack at all, and then she understood. Jack was threatened by Xeno's reputation, and needed to peg him down. And she knew this could easily blow up in their face. Sara spoke up saying, "Jack, bro... don't do this. We have enough trouble as it is, we don't need anymore blood spilt." by which she meant the two men Reg had described.

Jack ignored her and indicated for the door saying, "After you." Xeno stood up and walked steadily out, feeling real fear and anxiety for the first time. Kira was wide-eyed, she had never seen him fight before, and was scared for him to lose all his money. As Jack followed, Xeno felt trepidation to have him in his blind spot, and he noted this: Killng those men had been a reflex thing.

He had not had time to think, as he had rushed into it and his Celestrian drive to protect had kicked in along with his training. He had premeditated this fight by contrast, and it scared him. Jack grabbed his pole with a deliberately intimidating clatter, and Xeno jumped again. Jack smirked, this was going to be easy.

When they stood outside, Jack stirred up a throng to watch, and Sara looked on in contempt. He was humiliating this guy, and it wasn't needed. She understood why though, Jack was a good fighter, he understood his enemy. She prayed to the Almighty this poor boy would win, just to snap Jack back to his usual good natured senses. Xeno drew his sword and readied his shield and as he locked eyes with Jack he took a steadying breath.

"I can do this..." he thought to himself, as Jack asked mockingly, "Ready for your lesson little angel boy?" Xeno remembered his spiritual warfare class, and was shocked to see himself in the middle of it! This was a different kind of attack, and Xeno had the weapon in his arsenal for condemnation and mocking. He brought his sword up to his face, and his shield across his chest and began to pray furiously. Jack's face contorted in rage, he was praying in the middle of a fight! What nerve! He full on ran at Xeno and took him on the shield in the gut.

The blow hit home, and Xeno was not only winded, but thrown and knocked down from the force of it. Xeno scrabbled up as Jack came overhead to finish it, Xeno rolled and scooted out, then quickly rose and turned to face Jack. He wasn't fast, but he hit like a bull, and that could be Xeno's advantage. Xeno ducked the next blow as he furiously undid his shield, thanking the Almighty he was a good student in Battle Class.

He got it off, but it cost him as Jack's weapon went clean through his sword shoulder. Xeno cried out as a fresh new feeling surged through him... raw, unfettered, physical pain. He screamed absolute, positive murder as even Jack faltered at the cry. But Xeno was far from done... even amidst the pain he remembered Aquila's words at their first actual combat excursion. "Never give up. Don't stop moving. Don't lose your focus."

He reeled, and Jack's momentary pause gave Xeno time to pray and recenter himself. He wrenched himself backward with another cry, and began hacking at Jack with a hyper-focused, adrenaline fueled fury. Jack was blocking each blow, but the sword itself was chopping his bamboo spear to pieces! Soon he held a stub, and Xeno clubbed his shoulder karate-style with the ring like pommel of his sword.

Jack felt the bruise immediately, but it wasn't over. Xeno's knee made contact with Jack's gut and his head soon after as he headbutted him so hard he drew blood on himself. Jack stumbled back dazed and unarmed, but not helpless.

He quickly regained his composure and went to punch Xeno in the face. Xeno ducked, and threw his sword aside in blind rage. He was not used to adrenaline, nor pain at all... and now it was showing as he fought like a berserker. Jack was steadily missing, for Xeno had at least enough sense to wear him out first. In truth, Xeno was terrified inside to be so out of control.

He was frantically using every mental and spiritual faculty not only to stay ahead in the fight, but also not to haul off and cut Jack's head off. He had no desire, and at the same time a vehement desire born of rage to kill Jack outright. Finally, Jack slipped up... it had gone on between punches and grappling, but Xeno finally threw him to the ground. He said through clenched teeth at Jack, who was still far from beaten, but utterly shocked, "Is this enough for you."

As Jack got up he began to say, "No." but he had turned and saw Xeno standing there with the sword held lazily and a hollow look in his eyes that scared him half to death... that wasn't a human look. Jack bit his arrogant tongue, realizing Xeno could have at anytime in the latter part killed him, and said, "Yeah. It's enough." But even still, Xeno lingered a while longer as a tense moment passed amid the once cheering, but now silent crowd.

He finally sheathed his sword and said, "I need something stronger than water for this." as he groaned in pain. His shoulder blade was shattered, and he knew it was beyond him to fix it. Sara pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring Jack... whom she was now very pissed at for several reasons, and began to get Xeno to kneel down.

She noticed he seemed out of focus, and delirious. "Sit." she kept repeating. Finally he registered her and sat, and she began mending his bones and sinews. As the pain began to subside he noticed the sensation of a human healing someone itched, as opposed to how he heard Celestrians felt warm when they practiced on each other.

He wondered what Kira had felt when he healed her, then dully remembered she was unconscious when he healed her. Sara took a few minutes to actually mend the wound, then a few more to double check that the joint worked fine. She shot a glare at Jack, who recoiled in remorse knowing he'd been an ass something fierce just now, and turned with Xeno to buy him that drink out of her already scant purse.

Jack ambled in, fully aware of his wrong-doing. He lacked a weapon, which would cost money they no longer had. Now he had given his word to help this person, and felt obligated to do so. Jack was an ass, but when he wasn't being an ass, he was very honorable and genial. He was genial in an brash sort of way, but you tended to get used to his big mouth... which often yielded big laughs when it failed.

This was not such a time however as Sara positively trembled in anger for Jack. Jack had never seen her so angry, but in hindsight, he understood why. This kid seemed timid and nice right from square one. He hadn't picked the fight, or even so much as provoked Jack in any way... as a matter of fact, it was Jack who had provoked him! On top of that, Jack had nearly killed him in his arrogance, and lost not only an irreplaceable weapon, but had managed to single handedly sign them over to this kids "mission" without any funds and again... with Jack missing a means to defend himself.

He had really screwed up now. Xeno took a long drink from the ale... but looked rather unsteadied by it. Sara paid attention to this... because from her layman's perspective it seemed the little Kira girl might just be right. He seemed completely NOT human. There wasn't a shred of humanity in him. He finally looked at Jack and said in a rather slurred tone, "S'okay... I forgive you. But yurr gunna help. Yep. Help." and he hiccuped, before tottering a bit and saying, "Yup." with a strange and vague finality.

Sara went to help him to bed, paying his board also, but Jack took him up instead. This was his fault, he would own up to it. When he descended the stairs, Sara had her face in her palm and was saying to Kira, "We are going to help you... we just need the cash." Kira piped up as Jack sat down saying eagerly, "Xeno has lots of money!" Jack perked up at this, but was immediately quelled by Sara's hellish stare down.

She began to rant, which if it were written, as it was very angry, and quite profane, would be similar to this: "You no good frackin' son of a- you could have killed him! Honestly of all the flippin' stupid effing things! Now we're broke, no cash, no start up, a big journey ahead! And all you think about is this little boy's cash! I'll make sure you don't touch a rassafrassin' mite of it! Not a quarter of a farthing Jack! And all for some stupid ego effing..." and she spewed on for a long time this way while Jack just stared at the floor and took it. Kira smirked the whole way... Jack was big and strong, but right now he looked like Sara's bitch. She had heard a lot of the robbers and thugs talk about those things... but it was funny to see him this way.

Remembering Xeno she left the spectacle to find him. He was passed out in the room, so she approached him gingerly. She changed not just her hands but her feet, so... lacking shoes of any sort, she glided along noiselessly, like a specter in the Inn. Xeno mumbled in his sleep, and she began to sniff him, trying to find the source of that coy odor. It was his shoes! She plucked them off and felt them... they were really finely made and sized to fit!

And they smelled like that other man! She lifted his eyelid, and meeped as he looked at her unconsciously. He had the most silver eyes, and weird grey hair... but he looked so young, what was up with that? She rifled through his purse unabashedly and began to systematically invade his privacy in a similar unashamed manner. Every part of him was razor honed, and his body didn't smell normal either.

As she was nosing about... she had known that the room was rented for five, and hence the exorbitant cost. Jack walked right in on her looking at Xeno's shoes with interest. "Oi! What the hell? Get out of there pervert! What the Hell's wrong with you?" He smacked her hands, which caused her to yelp... and Sara being right behind him flared up again immediately.

"Jack! What the hell is going on here!?" she demanded, all the withering fury returned in a flash. Sara had had enough for one day, this was going to end with or without broken bones... but it was most definitely about to end. Jack said, "She was... I dunno, effing rubbing his feet or something! You tell me." Sara lifted both eyebrows and sputtered a bit in mild and quiet laughter, "Kira ,hon, that's not really right. Didn't anyone teach you that?"

Kira shook her head, eyes wide with an adorable fear like a child who's caught with her hands in the cookie jar. "I lived in the wild my whole life... the only people I know were other men not like you and Xeno and Jack... they did bad things. But I'll stop, I swear!" She sounded earnest enough to Sara, and she was getting a headache from the excitement anyway. "Let's turn in guys," she began, then looked to Xeno knowing full well he'd hate her in the morning, angel or not. She ended saying, "It's been a long day." and trailed off as she hit her bed with an "Oof!" sound like a rushing exhale.

Dawn found Xeno and company like a bandit in the night... or it found Xeno at least, as he rushed out the door to throw up. Jack had been nice enough to leave a bucket beside his bed that night, but he clearly missed the hint as usual. Nobody cracked an eye except Kira as he returned a few hours later, starving and realizing with a sudden pang he couldn't really feed everyone on his budget. He sat down on the bed as Kira sat up and squeaked, "I'm sorry I did that Xeno." In a hushed voice.

He had no idea what she was talking about, but his head hurt so bad he didn't care. He also noticed his shoes were missing for some reason. Assembling his footwear... he decided he'd need to take the initiative and wake everyone, since apparently they expected him to know somewhat of what he was doing here. Jack roused easily, Sara amusingly enough told "Jack" to stop waking her because it wasn't mid-day, and when "Jack" was insistent she immediately got angry... being still rather irked about yesterday, and turned over to tell "Jack" off.

At this point she realized it was Xeno, that Jack was not even in the room, and that Xeno had actually been trying to wake her for the better part of an hour because Patty was so sorry for the other night she had made them all a hearty breakfast that was rapidly disappearing into Kira and Jack's hungry gullets.

After a meal and some friendly conversation which cheered everyone up considerably, (for not just Xeno and Kira were starved but also Jack and Sara... and lack of food can make the best of people edgy.) they began laying some plans. Xeno had apportioned them each a purse for their gear, finding them completely, inadequately armed, then took Kira to buy her some stuff out of his own portion.

Xeno had become bookeeper by default because he was unable to be bullied easily by Jack now, and Sara knew he was far more pure of heart by the way he acted. Hence Xeno, out of their extraeneous expenses, decided to buy Kira some new clothes and a decent weapon. He came to the medicine shop first, only to purchase some bog-standard healing stuffs like the usual: Moonwort Bulbs for paralysis induced by certain venoms or energies, Various Medicinal and Antidotal Herbs for poisons and minor maladies like sicknesses or small cuts or wounds. After that he apportioned a divvy for board and food, and entered the Armorer's Shop to find some kit for Kira.

The armorer was a man who seemed at least to like Kira. He had simply no use for Xeno, other than for him to pay for everything Kira took a liking to. He also, as Xeno noticed, seemed to give him sour or surly looks every time he denied Kira something. In the end she walked out with some brand new loose clothing and a leather belt... but she simply refused the shoes. Every pair the armorer pushed at them she refused, right up to the point of a fine pair of leather moccasins for absolutely nothing! Xeno noticed he merely looked put out when Kira herself refused things, and found all that rather strange.

They walked into the Arms and Weapons Shop a little lighter on the purse... however the shop keep was nicer to them on account of an earbending from his wife. His wife on the other hand, seemed to like everything Xeno liked for some reason and agreed with everything he said... pushing the finest wares her husband had at minimal cost. As soon as he said he needed a knife for little Kira she perked up and handed her a fine Bronze Knife for coppers on the gold piece. Kira beamed and hugged Xeno tightly, and at this the woman finally soured and, oddly enough to Xeno, shunted them out.

Xeno and Kira met up with Jack and Sara outside a billboard in Town Square. They were reading a posting for heroes wanted to defeat a notorious knight. Xeno finally asked, staring at Jack's spear, shield and armor... "What's this about?" Jack, taking it as an inquiry of his gear, deposited a small amount of gold with him, whilst Sara gave back nearly the whole allotment, sporting only new clothes and shoes. She sported a simple, yet rugged dress and some outdoorsy leather boots, whilst Jack was decked in a suit of scale armor and had a brand new shield and steel spear. Xeno stared especially at the spear... it looked expensive.

Jack said in a pacifying tone, "I'm friends with the smith who provides all of Stornway's gear. I got this weapon for cheap, and I got a discount with the Armorer for the other stuff being a Warrior in the Guild." Xeno nodded absent mindedly, not understanding a word of 'Warrior' or 'Guild' He assumed this was on the up and up, and in turn asked, "What about this?" and gestured to the sign. Jack turned with him to it, and read aloud, "Heroes wanted. The devious villain, the self-proclaimed 'Wight Knight' has been terrorizing our beloved Kingdom. For inquires into the job, please contact H.R.H King Schott with your interest or questions. Anyone will do, but experienced adventurers preferred."

Jack looked at Xeno now and said, "We need the money. Then we need to get through the checkpoint to Coffinwell. It's been blocked up since that guy came around here demanding Princess Simona be delivered to him." Xeno nodded, naive he was, but far from stupid. He knew the money would help, and they needed to press on regardless. No amount of information on the Medallions would help if Xeno was locked here in Stornway and the surrounding lands.

"We need a plan." he finally said, which elicited surprised looks from everyone, including Kira, who leaned out comically from behind Sara with a look of, "Holy crap! A normal statement!" Everyone stared at him, including Kira, until he became uncomfortable and said, "Just come on!" and lead them to the Quester's Rest. He begged a piece of paper and quill from Patty, who was complacent as she still felt really bad for chewing the kid out.

He began to ask Kira questions, and as she answered them, he would pause and try to map out what he heard. He made her repeat things often, and double-guessed far more than he drew. It was slow work, until he had actually a fairly accurate map of Stornway and some place called Zere. Finally he began to think of a plan... and began to talk, saying, "The first thing we need to do is rest.

Today we cannot do anything. We should acclimatize ourselves with each other socially, and familiarize ourselves with one other in combat." Jack merely leaned back... this was getting good. Sara arched an eyebrow and listened, she had had a feeling he was more than he appeared. Kira watched with her usual wide-eyed stare, enthralled with this take-charge Xeno.

He went on saying, "We have new gear, we need to adjust to it. And we have limited time. We need to take the King up on this mission for two reasons. One: It will allow us to become a forged fighting unit. And Two: It will sufficiently allow us passage and means to accomplish the errand we are all now endeavored to. Also, we need this whole day off to come terms with one another. We need to prioritize this conversation. I want to know all about every one of you. If we become intimate, we are that much stronger as a whole."

He laid his hand out, and said, "Cutting off your hand is a strange way to get more work done. We must function as members of a body function... in close communion and seamless tandem."

ack finally interrupted, saying, "And where is all this coming from? One minute your some kid, another minute your spouting off like some kind of general? Pick a side of the fence dude. What exactly are you?" Xeno froze... he couldn't exactly just say what he was.

The truth was he was sure he wasn't suposed to break the secrecy that he was a Celestrian. True, Aquila said no such thing to him, but Xeno was still heartily convinced of the fact that it would constitute death if he told them wha he was. He deflected the question again, "I'm a..." and stopped. He couldn't lie either. That WAS death if he did that. Now he was stuck, and scared. Jack leaned back again, and Sara watched closely.

Xeno decided he'd have to tell... so he said it, "I'm actually not from around here at all. I'm a Celestrian." There was a pause, Kira was sure she had just pee'd her pants, Sara simply accepted that she was right, and Jack decided after all this other shit had happened he could believe it. Jack motioned, "Go on then General Angel Butt. Let's hear it. The whole sermon." Sara gave him a dig in the ribs, as that was his joke with her too.

But Xeno merely replied, regaining his step upon not seeing a fellow Celestrian coming to get him, "That's all. The plan is basically that for now. I only said to you what my instructors taught me about fighting in groups. So today we rest and talk. We have money for some drinks, let's chat." This went over well, as everyone had at this point had just about enough of the weirdness of the past two days. They talked and talked, and laughed and joked.

Xeno started to learn about humans, and they began to teach him what it meant to be one. And in turn he taught them about the Celestrians. What Xeno didn't know was that the moment he became mortal, the laws of Celestrians ceased to apply to him. So for now, Xeno was safe, in the future? Who can say?

This is the beginning of the epic story of Xeno the Angelic Bard. We have met his fellow company, we know his motives, his mission... now we must see the fruition of it. The Wheels of Destiny have begun to turn, and the pieces of the chess board are neatly laid out... things will begin to move apace as the opening moves are made.

Who is this Neras? And why are they, the mighty Celestrians, so fearful of his powers and prowess? Who is this 'Wight Knight'? What terrors are in store for Xeno and Company? Will Kira get her wish for a family at last? Will Jack ever come to become a Paladin? And what of Sara? Will we ever come to find out her full past?

Can Xeno ever figure out what it really means to be human? What will happen in the next exciting chapter? Stay plugged in for the next chapter! As The Wheels of Destiny Turn! The Beleaguered Knight and the Merciful Princess! Tune in next time!


End file.
